strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pasha Kovalev
Pavel "Pasha" Kovalev '(born January 19, 1980) is a Russian professional Latin and Ballroom dancer, best known for being a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. Kovalev started dancing at the age of eight, and in 2001, moved to the United States with his professional dance partner Anya Garnis. In 2007, the couple competed on the third season of the American version of So You Think You Can Dance, and have since participated in the eight subsequent seasons as either choreographers or All-Star partners to the contestants. In 2011, Kovalev moved to the United Kingdom to take part in the BBC's Strictly Come Dancing as a professional dancer. After finishing runner-up on both the ninth and tenth series with celebrity partners Chelsee Healey and Kimberley Walsh, he went on to win series twelve with his partner Caroline Flack. Early Life Born in early 1980, Kovalev was raised by his mother and grew up with his brother. He began dancing at the age eight, and until 2000, he competed with his partner Anya Garnis in the Amateur Latin category in Russia. After the move to the U.S. Kovalev and Garnis turned professional and from 2002 started competing in the United States, the United Kingdom and Canada. Their competitive achievements include being finalists in the US Open from 2002 to 2006. Career 'So You Think You Can Dance In 2007, Kovalev and Garnis auditioned for Season 3 of the US reality show So You Think You Can Dance. Garnis made it to to the Top 12 stage, whereas Kovalev made it all the way to the Semi-finals. The pair have since participated in all following seasons as either choreographers or as All-stars. Although originally he only attended the audition to support Garnis, he was asked to audition as well and together with Garnis became one of the 20 dancers chosen to compete in the show's third season from June to August 2007. After making it all the way to the Top 6, Kovalevwas eliminated on August 13, in the last round before the final, losing out to the two remaining males, contemporary dancers Danny Tidwell and Neil Haskell. Sabra Johnson, the remaining female contemporary dancer, went on to win the competition. Kovalev and Garnis both later took part in the So You Think You Can Dance Tour. On Season 4, Kovalev assisted Mia Michaels on a Contemporary routine, and he and his partner Garnis choreographed a Cha-cha-cha routine performed by Courtney Galiano and Gev Manoukian. On Season 5, Kovalev and Garnis choreographed a Samba for Evan Kasprzak and Randi Evans. On Season 6, he and Garnis returned to So You Think You CanDance to lead the choreography rounds during the auditions, and later that season choreographed a Jive for Russell Ferguson and Mollee Gray. Kovalev was announced as an "All-star" for both Season 7 and Season 8 of the show, performing all the Latin and Ballroom dances with the female finalists, including winners Lauren Froderman and Melanie Moore. For Season 9, the following year, he returned to choreograph a Cha-cha-cha routine for contestants Janelle Issis and Dareian Kujawa on the third week of live shows. Finally, on July 16, 2014, Kovalev returned with Garnis to choreograph a new Jive routine for contestants Bridget Whitmanand Emilio Dosal during Season 11. 'Other Appearances' In 2008, Kovalev and Garnis appeared on the sixth season of Dancing with the Stars in a results show performance, dancing to "Come On Over" by Jessica Simpson. In early 2009 he again performed with Garnis on the international dance show Superstars of Dance, representing Russia in the duet category, but they were then replaced by another couple in the January 19th episode. In early 2010, the pair guest-choreographed for the third season of So You Think You Can Dance Australia. On November 18, 2011, Kovalev took part in a Strictly BBC Newsreaders programme benefiting Children in Need, where he partnered with newsreader Emily Maitlis for a group dance. On January 4, 2013, Kovalev guest starred in the music video of "One Day I'll Fly Away", the lead single of Centre Stage, his Series 10 partner Kimberley Walsh's first solo album. Filming occured on January 4, 2013 at Pinewood Studios, and the music video premiered on January 17, 2013. It features Walsh performing the song in different settings, until she is joined by Kovalev and they perform a ballet number. In March 2013, ahead of Comic Relief's Red Nose Day 2013, comedian Miranda Hart took part in a Strictly Extravaganza, where she attempted to dance ballroom with Kovalev, as one of her five Miranda's Mad March challenges. 'Sport Relief Does Strictly Come Dancing' On March 23, 2012, Kovalev and his Strictly Series 9 partner Chelsee Healey took part in the Sport Relief 2012 Strictly Come Dancing Underwater special, in aid of Sport Relief, competing against winners Harry Judd and Aliona Vilani. After receiving even scores from the judges, the pair won the show due to head judge Len Goodman breaking the tie in their favour. In 2014, during a Paralympian special for Sport Relief 2014, Kovalev was partnered with Paralympic gold medalist Hannah Cockroft. After performing a group dance with the other contestants, the couple was declared the winners by the judges. 'Strictly Come Dancing Christmas Specials' In December 2012, Kovalev and Healey were partnered again for a Strictly All-star group dance during the 2012 Strictly Come Dancing Christmas Special. In December 2013, Kovalev was partnered with West End star Elaine Paige during the 2013 Strictly Christmas Special. The couple received a total of 39 points for their Cha-cha-cha, the highest score of the night, with only judge Len Goodman giving them a 9. They ultimately lost to comedian Rufus Hound after a vote by the studio audience. In December 2015, the full lineup of the 2015 Christmas special featured six returning contestants, including four former champions, in a change to recent tradition. Kovalev was partnered with television and radio presenter Lisa Snowdon, who finished in third place in the sixth series of the show. The pair earned 37 points from the judges for a Quickstep to "Let It Snow!", but eventually lost to Series 9 winner Harry Judd. The celebrity lineup of the 2016 Christmas special, which like the previous year, featured six returning contestants, was announced on November 7, 2016. Kovalev was partnered with New Zealand writer and actress Pamela Stephenson and danced the Cha-cha-cha to "Jump" from the Love Actually soundtrack. The pair earned 39 points from the judges but lost to comedian Melvin Odoom. 'Strictly Come Dancing Children in Need Specials' In 2016, Kovalev was partnered with Olympic champion rower Helen Glover for the Strictly Come Dancing Children in Need Strictly Special, taking place November 18. 'Burn the Floor' In August 2009, Kovalev and his partner Garnis joined the cast of Jason Gilkison's production Burn the Floor, one of the leading ballroom based shows in the world, during its stint on Broadway. The pair succeed departing Dancing with the Stars performers Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Karina Smirnoff. Later in 2010, the pair joined the touring company of the show from September 7 to November 28. Kovalev left the show in the Summer of 2011to join the BBC's Strictly Come Dancing. Live Tours '2007: So You Think Can Dance Tour' In 2007, Kovalev headlined the So You Think You Can Dance Season 3 Live Tour, along with the other Top 10 contestants, visiting 50 cities in the United States. Although eliminated in the Top 12 stage of the competition, his professional partner Anya Garnis was invited to take part as an alternate performer. The pair were able to perform together on the tour due to dancer Lacey Schwimmer needing a replacement in some of her routines because of an injury to her mesiscus. '2012-2013: Strictly Come Dancing Live!' Kovalev took part in the Strictly Come Dancing! 2012 Tour with his celebrity partner Chelsee Healey from January 20 to February 26, and was partnered with Series 10 finalist Dani Harmer on the 2013 Tour, starting January 18, 2013. He didn't take part in the 2014 Tour with partner Rachel Riley, and the following year, he opted to focus on his own tour, with Tristan MacManus stepping in to partner with Caroline Flack during the 2015 Tour. '2012-2014: An Evening with Katya and Pasha' Kovalev formed a new professional partnership with fellow Strictly professional Katya Virshilas. With their show they toured the UK from March 27 to May 6, 2012. The couple reprised the tour in 2013, and finally in 2014. '2015: Life Through Dance' Beginning March 2015, Kovalev performed throughout Britain, with original partner Anya Garnis as his special guest, on his Life Through Dance Tour. '2016: It's All About You' Kovalev announced his 2016's It's All About You tour, including 74 shows from March 18 to June 12. Professional partner Garnis guest starred once again. Personal Life Kovalev and professional partner Anya Garnis started dating as teenagers in the late 1990s, after meeting in dance class in Siberia. In 2001, the couple moved to the United States together. As of September 2016, Kovalev was dating previous Strictly partner Rachel Riley. In 2006, while living in New York, Kovalev was diagnosed with Lemierre's syndrome. This led to a blood clot in danger of spreading into his brain. After receiving antibiotics and blood thinners, the clot dissolved and Kovalev was discharged from hospital. Strictly Come Dancing In September 2011, Kovalev joined BBC's Strictly Come Dancing as the new professional dancer of its ninth series, replacing Jared Murillo who had left after only one series with the BBC programme. He has since reached the finals three out of five series, finishing runner-up on his first and second series, and winning on his fourth. As a Strictly professional dancer, Kovalev holds the record for most tens ever awarded, with a total of 61, and the record for most perfect scores, with a total of 8. He is also the first dancer to reach the finals three times, as the runner-up of Series 9 and 10, and the winner of Series 12. Along with his Series 12 partner Caroline Flack, Kovalev holds the record for most maximum scores of 40, by any couple, and the record for the longest consecutive run of perfect scores, after scoring a 40 for each of their last four dances. The couple is also the first to receive a perfect score for all three of their dances in the final. Kovalev has received the highest score in Strictly history for seven of the show's fifteen dance styles and it the only Strictly professional dancer to receive the perfect score for the Paso Doble and the first to receive it for the Tango. Furthermore, he has received a ten from at least one of the judges for all of the show's dance styles, except the Waltz and Samba. He holds the record for the highest score ever awarded to the Paso Doble and the Rumba, with Series 9 partner Chelsee Healey; to the Charleston and the Tango, with Series 10 partner Kimberley Walsh; and to the Salsa, the Cha-cha-cha, the Charleston and the Showdance, with Series 12 partner Caroline Flack. Kovalev and Walsh also received the only perfect score for the Series 10 Fusion dance, dancing to a mashup of the Cha-cha-cha and the Tango. In the ninth series, his first, Kovalev was partnered with Waterloo Road actress, Chelsee Healey. The couple received the only perfect score ever awarded for the Paso Doble and made it all the way to the finals, finishing as runners-up to Harry Judd and his partner Aliona Vilani. For the tenth series it was revealed that he would be dancing with Girls Aloud singer Kimberley Walsh. The couple received the only perfect score ever awarded for the Tango and made it all the way to the finals, finishing as the runners-up to Olympic gymnast Louis Smith and his partner Flavia Cacace. By coming second, Pasha became the first male professional dancer to reach two consecutive Strictly finals, and the third professional dancer to do so overall after Lilia Kopylova and Aliona Vilani. For the eleventh series, Kovalev was partnered with Countdown & The Gadget Show co-presenter, Rachel Riley. During their time at the competition, the couple were never at the top or bottom of the leaderboard, and on Week 5, despite receiving their highest score of the series, they were eliminated after losing out in the dance-off to Abbey Clancy and Aljaz Skorjanec. That couple went on to win Series 11. For the twelfth series of the show in 2014, it was announced that Kovalev would partner former The Xtra Factor presenter, Caroline Flack. The couple earned the first perfect 40 of the series for their Salsa in the semi-finals, followed by an additional 3 in the finals giving them a perfect total of 120 points, a feat unmatched in the history of the competition. On December 20, 2014, the couple were crowned the champions of the series. As the reigning Strictly champions, the couple performed their Salsa routine a second time during the launch show of Series 13. For the thirteenth series of the show in 2015, Kovalev returned as the reigning Strictly champion, and was paired up with BBC Breakfast weather presenter Carol Kirkwood. Although the couple regularly landed at the bottom of the leaderboard, they successfully made it to seven weeks without ever being in the bottom two. Kirkwood also set a record for joint lowest scoring Rumba on the show, tied with previous contestant Fiona Phillips, with just thirteen points out of a possible forty. On their seventh and final week, they were eliminated by EastEnders' Kellie Bright and Kevin Clifton on the dance off. That couple went on to become runners-ups in that series losing to Jay McGuiness from The Wanted and Aliona Vilani. For Series 14, Kovalev was partnered with BBC news presenter Naga Munchetty. The were eliminated in Week 4 against Anastacia and Brendan Cole in unanimous decision by the judges. 'Partners' *Chelsee Healey (Series 9) - 2nd Place *Kimberley Walsh (Series 10) - 2nd Place *Rachel Riley (Series 11) - 11th Place *Caroline Flack (Series 12) - 1st Place *Carol Kirkwood (Series 13) - 10th Place *Naga Munchetty (Series 14) - 12th Place 'Couples' *Chelsee Healey and Pasha Kovalev *Kimberley Walsh and Pasha Kovalev *Rachel Riley and Pasha Kovalev *Caroline Flack and Pasha Kovalev *Carol Kirkwood and Pasha Kovalev *Naga Munchetty and Pasha Kovalev Category:Professional Dancers Category:Male Professional Dancers Category:Professional Winners Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Series 14